Various apparatuses and methods for providing light for basketball goals and courts are known. It is known to attach lights to basketball goals and their support structures to provide light in low or less-than-optimal lighting conditions. Some systems are adapted for use with an adjustable basketball goal where the height of the goal may be raised or lowered. Many systems are difficult to use and do not allow easy accessibility to the lamp for maintenance or for adjusting the lighting angle. Other systems can require strenuous exertion by one or more people to install and/or erect. Still other systems place the lamp behind or above the backboard potentially interfering with vision. Such systems typically require a ladder or disassembly of the basketball goal to access the light for mounting or to change a bulb. An improved apparatus and method for raising and lowering a light for a basketball goal is desired. Certain features of the present invention address these and other needs and provide other advantages.